


順守의 屍臺

by poly_dok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_dok/pseuds/poly_dok
Summary: 제목대로 정도를 벗어나는 여러 플레이들이 진행됩니다.





	

승길의 기분이 썩 좋지 않은 날이었다. 승길이 나고 자란 한국은 메이저 대회에 시니어 남자 선수를 출전시킨 이력이 짧은 나라였다. 승길이 메이저 그랑프리에 나가 선방한 적이 있다고 해도, 내셔널 대회에 출전해 탑 싱글 중 하나임을 증명했음에도, 이번 대회에서 결국 예술 점수가 영 성에 차지 않게 나온 이유 역시 그와 관련이 있을 것이다. 제이도 그걸 잘 알고 있었다. 더군다나 이번 대회는 원래부터 한국 선수들에게 별로 호의적이지 않기로 유명한 곳에서 열렸고, 북미에서 기반을 다져 추가점을 챙기는 자신에게도 썩 유리하진 않은 경기였다. 승길이 얼마나 부담감을 느꼈을지, 허탈하고 화가 났을지 제이는 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 혼자 타국을 전전하며 우울감에 빠져 있을 애인을 위해 이벤트를 준비했다. 그러니까, 제이가 그 이벤트로 허리가 녹진해질 거친 섹스로 연상의 애인 기분 풀기에 도전한 것은 약간 오버하는 감은 있어도 그의 지나온 경험상 나쁘지 않은 선택이었다.

대회를 마친 후 승길은 훈련장이 있는 캐나다로 돌아가 다시 훈련에 전념하며 머물기로 정했음을 인터뷰를 요청하는 기자들에게 알렸다. 후배이자 연인인 제이가 곁에서 위로가 되어줄 것을 바라는 마음도 있었지만, 당장 한국에 돌아갈 자신이 없다는 점이 컸다. 벌써 스물 한 살이다. 동기들은 대부분 은퇴했고, 그나마도 시니어 대회에 출전할 수 있는 성적이 선수는 승길 혼자였다. 비행기 시간을 기다리며 호텔 방에 혼자 앉아 우울하게 밤을 새던 승길은 자기 집에 좋은 와인도 들어 왔고, 안마의자도 새로 바꿨다며 이것저것 들이대며 며칠만 자기 집으로 와서 자라고 꼬시는 제이에게 반쯤은 설레서, 반쯤은 귀여워하며 짐만 풀고 놀러 가겠노라고 응했다. 그리고 기꺼이, 초인종이 눌리자마자 허둥지둥 달려와 문을 열어주고, 현관에서 키스하는 제이를 끌어안았다. 그날 저녁 식사는 제이의 노력이 빛을 발했다. 원래 두 사람 다 그렇게 와인을 많이 마시는 스타일이 아님에도, 그날따라 제이는 와인잔이 비지 않도록 재차 채워주며 좋은 와인이니 애인과 함께 마시고 싶다고 권했다. 승길은 자신이 우울해할 틈을 주지 않기 위해서인 줄 알고 결국 두 사람은 이른 저녁부터 와인 한 병을 다 비우게 되었다.

술이 약한 편인 승길은 그의 애인이 식탁을 정리하고 오는 사이에 흐물흐물하게 풀려 카우치에 널브러지게 되었다. 평상시였다면 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 모르는 척 했을 승길이 예쁘게 웃으며 뺨에 키스해주자 약간의 죄책감을 느낀 제이는 잠시 고민했지만, 오늘 화끈하게 울리고 나서 내일 생각하기로 결정하고는 승길의 옷가지를 벗기기 시작했다. 경기 전의 웜업에서 크게 넘어져서인지 멍자국이 남은 흰 몸을 크게 훑으며 엉덩이를 쥐자 승길도 내빼지 않고 제이의 목에 팔을 두르며 콧잔등에 입을 맞췄다. 공을 들여가며 밑을 풀어주고, 그와 동시에 제이는 잠시 후 있을 깜짝 이벤트를 기대했다. 물론 애인이 당장 기뻐할 일은 아니지만, 약간의 부끄러운 일 정도는 겪어야 더 깊은 관계가 되는 법이다. 술기운에 훈훈해진 승길의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 부비며 제이는 스스로 자신의 성기를 훑어 세웠다. 헐떡이는 연인의 뺨, 어깨, 가슴까지 키스해주며 그는 이르게 밤을 불러오기로 했다.

제이는 쾌감이 고조되자 재빨리 승길의 요도를 엄지로 막고는 부볐다. 그에 승길이 오르가즘 직전에 갑자기 멈춰져 당혹스러워 하는 사이, 재빠르게 승길의 몸 안에 사정한 제이는 연인의 몸이 식기 전에 준비해둔 이벤트를 꺼내왔다. 냉장고에서 동글동글한 얼음을 한 주먹 가져와서는 잔뜩 열이 올라 뜨끈한 승길의 몸에 두어 개를 문지르기 시작하더니, 얼음이 어느 정도 녹아 각이 사라지자 이미 풀려 있던 구멍에 기어코 얼음을 하나씩 집어넣었다. 안을 긁듯이 들어오는 것 같은 생경한 느낌과 냉기에 승길은 몸을 잔뜩 굳힌 채 잘게 떨기만 했다. 손가락 하나 꼼지락거리지 못한 채 입도 꽉 다물고 신음소리 하나 없이 참고만 있는 그 모습에 제이는 사랑스럽다고 생각하면서도, 잔뜩 힘이 들어 파들거리는 주제에 성기는 바짝 서서 프리컴을 흘리는 것에 자신의 선택을 뿌듯해하며 뺨에 키스해주었다. 이 때까지만 해도 제이는 승길도 즐기는 거 같아 다행이라고 생각하며, 승길의 내부로 다시 들어가며 차갑게 닿아오는 얼음과 뜨겁게 조이는 내벽을 느끼며 애인을 끌어안았다.

사실 제이는 이렇게까지 할 생각은 없었다. 아무래도 자주 만날 수 없는데다 자기 위로에 장작이 되어줄 영상은커녕 사진도 잘 찍어주지 않는 승길과 사귀다보니 포르노사이트를 많이 돌긴 했지만, 어쨌든 의도한 바는 아니었다는 말이다. 저녁에 둘이서 와인 한 병을―제이는 권하기만 하고 많이 마시지는 않았으니 거의 혼자 다― 비워서인지 줄곧 기분이 묘했던 승길이 이제 대충 끝났으면 아까부터 이상해서 그러니까 화장실 좀 다녀오겠다고 말한 것이 트리거가 되었다.

잠시 열기가 식은 사이 일어나려는 승길을 뒤에서 덥석 안아 뒷덜미에 잘게 쪽쪽거리는 소리를 내며 입 맞추고, 한 손으로는 배와 옆구리, 허리를 지분거리기 시작했다. 장난스레 제이의 손길을 밀어내던 승길은 급기야 다시 엉덩이께에 성기가 부벼지고 제이의 한 손이 허벅지를 주무르자 새된 소리를 내며 버둥거렸다. 어정쩡하게 서서 애무를 받으며 요의를 참느라 고생하는 그 모습에 제이는 무의식적으로 오늘 이 연상의 애인에게 평소라면 절대 하지 않을 일을 저지르기로 다짐했다. 화장실 좀 가자고 이제는 숫제 애원하다시피 하는데도 제이는 절대로 승길을 놓아주지 않았다. 그저 끌어안은 그대로 승길의 귀에 괜찮아, 다 괜찮아, 하며 속삭이기만 했다. 결국 흰 얼굴이 창백하게 질리고, 다리가 꺾였다. 오줌이 나오는 순간 멈추려고 승길이 다리를 오므리는데 얼마나 참았는지 막아지기는커녕 그대로 힘이 풀려 제이에게 안긴 채로 기대게 되었다. 반쯤은 주저앉아, 체념한 승길은 배뇨의 쾌감과 수치심, 그리고 어중간하게 쌓여 있던 성적 쾌감에 자신도 모르게 눈물을 흘렸다. 넓은 거실에는 승길이 억울하게 헉헉거리는 소리와 쪼르르 흐르는 소리만 남아 제이의 성욕을 고조시켰다. 그의 생각보다 훨씬 자극적이었다.  
“왜 골든샤워가 인기카테고리인가 했더니, 다 이유가 있었어.”  
진이 빠져 자기가 만들어 놓은 웅덩이 위에 하마터면 주저앉을 뻔 한 승길을 안아 일으켜 세워주며 제이는 말했다. 괜찮다고, 예쁘다고. 목덜미를 깊게 빨아들이며 키스하고는 이제 화장실 안가도 되지? 라고.

청소해야 된다며 웅얼거리는 승길이한테 괜찮아, 승길의 몸에서 나오는건 다 깨끗하다고 아무 소리나 주워섬기며 제이는 귀여운 연인을 침대로 데려왔다. 이제는 피곤하고 서러워 아무것도 하기 싫다는 듯 침대에 눕히자마자 엎드려 버리는 승길에 그는 웃으며 뒤에서부터 끌어안듯이 밀착했다. 신음을 흘리며 도망치려는 듯 몸을 움트는 승길을 뱀처럼 감아 옥죄고 나서 완전히 풀려버린 뒷구멍에 커다란 자지로 빈틈없이 채워주고는 붉어진 눈가에 키스하며 제이는 크게 후회할 말을 내뱉고 말았다.  
“근데 승길, 아까 좋았어? 왜 오줌싸면서 막 신음소리 냈어? 응?”  
그 말에 아까부터 겹쳐진 수치감과 짜증에 서러워진 승길은 아랫입술만 꽉 물고 야속한 연인을 밀치려 등 뒤로 팔을 내저으며 훌쩍이는데 승길이 오늘 착하게 말 잘 들었으니까 상을 줘야겠다는 말이 들렸다. 그가 순간 자신이 영어라 잘못 이해한건가 싶어 뭐? 하고 뒤를 돌아보려는데 그대로 뭔가가 울컥하고 쏟아져 들어왔다. 승길은 본능적으로 그것이 제이의 정액이 아님을 느꼈다. 솔직히, 승길은 정액이 내벽에 부딪히는 것을 느낀다기보다는 맞닿은 허벅지의 잔 떨림이나 힘이 잔뜩 들어가며 올라와 눌리는 근육, 빠르게 허릿짓을 하다 멈춰 느릿하게 움직이며 숨을 길게 내뱉는 제이의 습관들로 인해 그가 사정했음을 알고는 했다. 그런데 이번에는 진짜로 뭐가 밀려 들어오며 배가 차는 느낌에 놀라 몸을 움츠릴 수 밖에 없었다. 그에게는 귓가에 만족스러운 한숨을 내뱉는 제이가 어색하게 느껴졌다. 사람 몸에 원래 들어오면 안 되는 것, 더러운 오줌이 세게 안쪽까지 들어차며 내벽을 때리는 느낌, 배가 부풀며 꽉 차는 느낌에 무서워 승길은 버둥거리며 앞으로 도망치려 했다. 이미 제이가 양 팔로 붙들고 있지 않았다면 벗어날 수 있었을 것이다. 제이는 오히려 그가 버둥거리자 자세를 고쳐 잡기위해 자기쪽으로 당겨 세웠는데, 그 때문에 묵직한 제이의 성기를 담은 채로 물이 차오르는 배가 더 볼록하게 도드라져 보였다.

승길은 점점 눌러오는 그 때문에 침대와 제이의 사이에 끼여 싫으니 놔달라는 말만 반복했다. 플리즈―라고 세 번이나 붙였을 때에야 제이는 승길을 놔주었다. 그저 그가 충분히 만족했기 때문이기야 했다. 얄밉게 웃는 제이에게서 고개를 돌리며 아픈 것도 같고 뒤가 열려버릴 것 같아 화장실로 가려고 힘이 풀려 달달 떨리는 다리를 가까스로 가누며 일어서는 승길에게 다시 키스의 비가 내리기 시작한 것도 그 때였다.  
“컵케잌, 자꾸 어딜 도망가려고 그래? 오늘 밤에는 나랑 있어준다면서….”  
승길은 제발 화장실 좀 보내달라고 자신보다 어린 연인에게 빌어야만 했다. 지금까지 네가 하고 싶은대로 다 했으니 이제 좀 보내달라는 승길에게 제이는 듣는둥 마는둥하더니 자신의 소원을 들어주면 화장실에 가도 된다며 의뭉스러운 소리를 했다. 급해진 승길이 아무거나 얼른 말하라고 뭐든지 해달라고 하자 그는 자신의 성기에 승길의 손을 가져다 댔다. 서럽고 화가 나서 귀가 시뻘개져서는 손을 흔들자 제이는 승길의 귓가에 이렇게 말고, 입으로 해달라고 속삭였다. 결국 승길이 뿌리부터 귀두까지 혀로 싹싹 핥아 깨끗하게 해주고 이제 다 됐냐는 듯이 올려다보고 나서야 제이는 승길을 일으켜 세워주며 이제 가도 된다고, 마주보고 꽉 껴안아주며 말했다. 그에 승길은 제이의 가슴을 때리며 다급하게 소리쳤다.  
"말로만 가라고 하지말고 보내줘! 야! 야…."  
순간 말꼬리가 흐려지며 승길의 얼굴이 헤쓱하게 질리자 제이는 자신도 모르게 팔을 풀었다. 갑자기 잡고 있던 힘이 사라지자 승길은 반사적으로 뒷걸음질을 하려다 그대로 쓰러져 버리고 말았다. 배에 담고 있던 것들이 흘러 정액과 오줌이 뒤섞여 바닥에 고였다. 승길은 그 위에서 채 움직이지 못하고 다리만 잘게 떨었다. 반쯤 정신을 잃고는 숨을 내뱉을 때마다 신음인지 억눌린 비명인지 모를 것을 뱉어내는데 제이는 검푸른 머리카락이 땀에 젖어 반짝이는 것이, 어느새 배에 잔뜩 묻은 승길의 정액이 급하게 오르내리는 배 위에 푹 파인 배꼽으로 흘러내리는 모습이 유혹적이라고 생각했다. 온몸이 젖어 뭘 어떻게 할 엄두도 못 내고 있는 승길을 잘 도닥여 안아 들고는 욕실로 데려가 서로를 씻기고, 어정쩡하게 쌓인 쾌감을 승길의 배에 문질러 풀고 나서 그는 팔을 허부적거리며 한 번 더 샤워를 하겠다고 하는 승길을 두고 욕실을 나와 바닥을 닦고 침대 시트를 갈았다. 미리 햇볕에 말려 둔 시트 위에 눕자 곧 옆에 연인이 다가와 누워 삐진 티를 냈다.

원래 계획대로라면 즐거운 밤을 보내고 두터운 커튼이 쳐져 아늑하고 따스한 분위기의 늦은 아침을 즐겨야 했을 승길은 할때야 죽을만큼 부끄럽고 화가 나긴 했어도 이미 지난 일이고, 그렇게 썩 나쁘지는 않아 제이에게 화를 내지는 않기로 했다. 대신 자고 일어나 허리도 아프고, 배도 찝찝해 영 몸 상태가 좋지 않으니 그대로 침대에 쓰러져 작은 시위를 하기로 정했다. 그런 그가 부스럭 거리는 소리에 먼저 일어나 부엌에 있던 제이가 침실로 들어와서는 와인이 한 병 남았는데, 이것도 마셔야한다며 브런치를 준비해놓았음을 알렸다. 나와서 먹을래? 아니면 침대에서 먹을래?하는 제이에게 볼을 붉힌 승길은 베개를 집어던지며 한 동안은 와인 마실 일은 없음을 알렸다. 제이는 애인이 너무 귀여워 웃었는데, 이 때까지만 해도 간단한 식사 후에 둘이 재밌게 놀려던 계획이 틀어진 사실을 몰랐다.


End file.
